Burning like Ice
by Aliniel
Summary: Something wrong is happening to Eve. Every nights her temperature rises so high that her body burns. She doesn't know why, but it seems that Aisha can give her a lead on the reason. It may be related to her frustrating relationship with Elsword, or maybe some deep hidden longing. Whatever it is, it's starting to drive her mad. This fic is a NSFW lemon, don't read if you're underage
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there! I'm here with a new fic. This time on the lewd side. Yeah, no surprise to anyone I hope. I'm planning to write many different fics at the same time, and this one is not one of them. That means that this fic may have or not regular updates, but it's most likely that I will only update it when I feel like not writing any of the other works.**_

_**About this fic, this is a very lewd lemon. It's obviously NSFW so you have been warned. It's not all sex though. This time I want to write something that delves into the character's minds and feelings.**_

* * *

She let the cold water run through her body. Facing up with her eyes closed and having the cold drops hit her forehead, making a soothing sound. Without moving her face, she exhaled a long breath. So hot compared to the cold water that it formed a tiny cloud of steam. She moved and let her backrest against the blue tiles on the wall. They were cold, covered with even colder drops. However her body was hot. Unbearably hot.

At first she thought she was sick. Every night, ever since a few days ago, she would feel her skin burning, her breathing accelerating and her voice trembling. However, no matter how many scans she would run on herself, the result was always the same. Asking a doctor would be useless due to her nature, and she never found herself feeling like this before.

Eve finally cut the water and opened her eyes. A white drone came flying to her side, followed by a black one, which was carrying a towel for her. She lazily dried herself up, frustrated that the cold shower didn't help at all. The white drone flew over the counter and grabbed her comb. The black drone put the towel back and went to retrieve the hair drier. Eve waited for her drones to take care of her hair while looking at her reflection. There was nothing wrong with her. This current state was impossible to explain.

"Eve! Are you done in there? I want to take a shower as well," a voice asked through the bathroom door. Eve waited for a bit before answering. Both her drones had managed to straighten and dry her hair. "Yeah."

She wrapped herself in another towel and carefully check her appearance before unlocking the door and exiting the bathroom. She found Elsword on the other side with a towel around his waist. The red head thanked her before going right in.

The entire party was lodging in the building. After having defeated the demons menacing Lanox and waiting for the priestess to finish their preparations, the El Search Party was awarded with a free stay in the hot springs most expensive inn. They reserved the whole place just for the heroes. Unlike the typical places you find on every village, this inn was particularly luxurious.

It was made of white marble, polished with care and detail to shape the many details the front gates had. Over the two tall doors, carved directly into the marble; there was a beautiful scene where a siren was resting next to the hotsprings surrounded by water nymphs. In front of the gates there was tall white pillars with white vines carved out of the marble as well. The sides of the building were covered by a huge garden that grew a special variety of green plants. They seemed to grow with a vibrant color even under the heat and ash that the volcano throws around every day. The whole building was topped with a nice orange tiled roof, which was shaped in a triangle just to leave the exact space for the name of the building to be displayed on the highest point of the façade: The Venus Inn.

Going inside, the first thing that caughts the attention is how wide the rooms are. The main hall has a reception right next to the entrance and the stairs to access the second level while leaving a huge empty space in the center that an expert artisan decided to fill by arranging the tiles from the ground to look like another scene. This time it was a beautiful woman bathing in the hot springs made out of blue and light grey tiles. The right wing of the building was entirely dedicated to the restaurant. A large space filled with small cabinets, each one separated from one another by a pretty folding screen with a brown flower pattern on it. The floor was covered with a nice and comfy green carpet and the tables lack any chairs attached to it, giving the place a _japanese_ style that heavily clashed with the greek architecture of the outside. On the center of the restaurant area there was an open kitchen where you could see the masterful chefs doing their magic with the mouthwatering food. On top of the kitchen area was a gold made statue of an eastern dragon that went all around the round kitchen, presiding the room with it's jade eyes. Each dining table was decorated with a vase full of white flowers and had the cutlery and everything else ready for the guests. However, that night the place belonged to the El Search Party and no one else.

The other wing of the building had the access to the hot springs as well as the changing rooms and a large audience hall that is normally used to held events or shows. However, without anything important coming in tonight, it was just a huge empty room. The changing areas, however, where entirely different. Obviously they were separated from male and female changing rooms. On the inside, contrary to the usual cabin drawer you would find on every other hot spring hotel, there was an entire spa area for the guests to use. The thermal waters were pumped inside and used to create many different pools and baths.

The biggest one was just a recreation of the hot springs with the advantage of being inside. Around it you could find a smaller bathtub which used a mechanical system to create small waves on the water surface. Next to it there was another one whose water had been cooled down before being filled. Closer to the entrance there was one permanently filled with different bath salts that are supposedly good for the skin and, finally; everyone's favorite: the access to the outside hot spring.

Although the hot springs in Lanox are for public use, inns are allowed to create an artificial pool for their own use. The Venus Inn did a large excavation to recreate the higher parts of the volcano on their backyard. Black stones laid around a steamy lake. They even made glass covers filled with actual lava from the area that gave the black stones a melty appearance. The lava filled glass tubes spread all around the area, working as decoration and illumination at the same time. Other than that, the place was lighted by many small lanterns. The lack of illumination in combination with the yellow glow of the lava over the black stones gave the area a somewhat mysterious and romantic feeling.

On the second floor where all the guest rooms. Given the status of the inn, there weren't many rooms, however they were a lot larger than normal inn rooms. Just the fact that they were individual was enough to reflect the opulent lifestyle the inn suggested to its customers. All the rooms were identical, however the inn manager allows the decoration to be modified before hand to match each customer preferences. Eve, for example; asked to have an additional desk in her room, as she would like to work on it on her free time. She also told the staff to put thick blinds on her windows. She even went as far as to ask for a tool set to be ready on her room on arrival, and the staff didn't disappoint at all.

After saving the city, and possibly the world as well; all of this was all they could do for their saviours.

The only thing that could remind you of other inns were the common baths. There were two of them, but they still were shared for the entire floor. Which meant that not only you have to take a shower outside of your room but you also have to wait for the other customers to finish before using it.

"Hey Eve… Do you want to help me wash my back?" Elsword asked, opening a small gap on the bathroom door to peek at her. Eve was in the middle of getting dressed. Her black dress wasn't present today, as the Nasod decided to take the chance to dress something more comfortable. Elsword peeked just in time to catch a glimpse of her pink panties being pulled over her waist. Passing her arms through the bra, Eve turned around to casually answer him.

"Tonight I'm not feeling well. Tell the others I'll be absent during dinner time."

"Oh. Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to nurse you?" Elsword jokingly said, making Eve to roll her eyes.

Eve wore a black shirt that Elesis lend her. It was already one size too big for Elesis, which meant that for Eve was almost like wearing a robe. But it was nice and comfortable, just what she wanted, excluding the fact that the sleeves were way longer than her ams causing her hands to be hidden all the time. This time it was her the one opening the bathroom door to talk with Elsword. He was already inside the shower. Eve saw his black silhouette while he hummed a cheerful tone, accompanied by the sound of a sponge.

"I'll be on my room all night. Don't wake me up if I'm already sleeping if you decide to come,"

Before going out, Eve look at herself in the mirror once again. The black shirt Elesis lend her had a purple heart on it with the words _Love _ and _Happy_ written around it. It was a silly shirt, just like any other shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and headed for her room. The burning feeling that was bothering her somehow seemed to have quieted down. It was something almost expected. Once inside her room, Eve climbed her bed and laid in it. The bed was strangely tall, a bit taller than her waist, but in exchange it was the fluffiest thing Eve had ever used. Quickly after her, Moby and Remy flew over the bed.

"Mistress, report on your current state has finished," Remy announced with it's binary beeping.

"We succeeded finding a pattern to this phenomena," Moby added.

"Tell me then,"

"It always appears around this hour. The symptoms are the same, although they seem to grow each time. And it seems to disappear once you come in contact with certain individuals." The white drone explained. It projected a blue screen out of its holographic projector device where all the data appeared on a nice and tidy fashion.

"We also discovered that exposure to other individuals seems to make it worse" Moby added. "There are even some cases, like your partner Elsword, that have reported both reactions."

Eve sighed, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. This started when they arrived at the inn. What happened back then that triggered this? She remembers that right after they arrived they went straight for the hot springs. They left all their belongings on their respective rooms and head straight out.

Maybe it was something with the thermal waters? She thought to herself, although that didn't make sense. It wasn't her first time bathing in such waters, and she was the only one affected. She kept remembering. After bathing, they separated in two groups and gathered in one single room. Eve was with Elesis, Ara, Aisha, Rena and Lu. The boys went to a separate room.

Her chain of thought was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Eve? Elsword said you weren't feeling well. Is there anything I can do for you?" a slightly agitated voice called from the other side.

"I'm fine. Thanks Aisha." Eve answered. She heard her friend sighing on the other side before talking once again.

"If you want I can stay with you for a while. The truth is that I wasn't feeling like dinning today as well,"

Eve sat on the bed before telling her to come inside. She felt curious about why Aisha didn't want to go have dinner with everyone else. Although the mage said she wasn't feeling like going for dinner, she surely looked ready to do so. Once Aisha stepped in, Eve noticed how well arranged she was. Her twintails were now collected in a single side pigtail, held in place with a black clip that suited the black dress she was wearing. It hugged her skin highlighting her nice silhouette, even if the mage would lack on her bust size, she chose a side up skirt to show off her white perfect legs. She even removed her knee-high boots and replaced them with lace sandals, tied to her legs with a nice black ribbon, they allowed everyone to catch a glimpse of her small and delicate feet. She even had some make up done. Eve easily recognized Rena's style on the shadowing of her eyes and the tender redness of her lips. Looking at Aisha, Eve felt slightly embarrassed of her casual attire.

Aisha entered the room and looked around. She found it strange to see tools resting on the desk. Although she knew Eve was the one using them, the contrast of the oil stained desk filled with mechanic tools and the white marble walls with neat pictures decorating the room unavoidably made Aisha think there was something broken on the room and the staff sent someone to have it fixed. She sat on the edge of the bed. Ran her hands over the soft fabric and kicked her legs in the air, enjoying this small silence between the two of them.

"So, what happened?" Eve asked, standing up and searching through her room for the tea cups. She found them on the desk. One with an already cold coffee, the other one filled with bolts that she replaced from Moby. She quickly sent a message to her drones to go fetch two new ones, already filled if possible. The two drones abandoned the room and headed down. She wasn't sure if they would be able to communicate with the staff, but at least it was worth a try. Aisha wouldn't answer right away. She knew her expression was easy to read, even for Eve who normally doesn't pay attention to those details. She kept her innocent leg kicking until she finally let out a sigh.

"I've been rejected once again,"

"By him?"

"Yep"

_Him_ was the code name Aisha assigned to the person she was in love with. Eve didn't knew his real identity, and she never really asked. She was the only one Aisha had told about _Him_. Not because Eve asked, either. It started long ago, when Eve recently joined the crew. Back in that time, she would rarely speak with anyone, which made her hard to approach, but she would still listen to everyone, which ended in making Eve a good listener for Aisha. A role that she hadn't asked for, but that wasn't a hassle either. You could say that Eve found some joy in helping Aisha with her problems. After all, her company was enjoyable.

"Why?"

Aisha shrugged. She let her back rest on the comfy bed. The mattress sunk enough for her face to be hard to see. Moby and Remy arrived. Moby was balancing a trail on top of itself, while Remy carried a couple of cups and a teapot. They carefully served the tea for the two of them. Somehow, they managed to order some tea after all.

"I don't understand why would he reject you,"

Eve wasn't saying it just to console poor Aisha. She knew the mage for a long time. The purple haired girl had so many different people head over heels for her, yet she ignored everyone else to chase her love interest. She was young, yet wise and knowledgeable. Her magical powers were far beyond any other wizard that Eve could know and her willingness to do good and fight evil was inspiring. Not to mention, that she was really cute.

"I guess not everyone sees me like you do, Eve," Aisha said. She was pouting. It wasn't fair that everyone except that person she loved thought she was a nice partner. She rolled on Eve's bed and only came to a stop when she saw Eve offering a cup of tea for her.

"I don't think anyone sees anything like I do."

"Alright! Enough gloomy talking. Let's talk about something nicer, like… oh! How are things coming along with Els?"

Eve was taken by surprise. It was really rare for Aisha to be the one wanting to hear things.

"There's nothing new to report."

"Oh? Nothing? Like… you don't really have anything to say about your relationship?" Aisha questioned. Eve had to think twice about what she said, not sure if she got it right. It was true that their relationship hasn't changed in the last few months. She felt like there was nothing of interest to tell Aisha about it.

"No. As I said, there is nothing to say,"

Aisha sighed, she wondered if things were really right between the two of them.

"I mean. You did get separated rooms and all. I haven't seen you together at the hot springs neither. Have you been with him at all ever since we've been here?"

Eve thought about it for a moment. Leaving aside that short encounter on the shower, she had to mentally review her memories of this place to find that, as Aisha suggested; they hadn't spend any time alone at all. But it was for a reason. That strange affliction she was having lately. It kept her from spending time with Elsword, or with anyone in general, as if left alone it becomes unbearably annoying.

"Well, I'm sure that for Elsword boasting about being your boyfriend is enough, but what about you Eve? Are you satisfied?" Aisha questioned. She abandoned her restless position to now look at Eve while lying on her stomach on the bed. She was happily moving her legs, like someone who was hearing a nice story.

"Satisfied? What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with the relationship?"

"Yes."

The answer was a bit delayed, and really dry. It was more like an answer for a trivial question rather than something as important as confirming her true love.

"Still, I found it so hard to believe when he told us. I remember I had to ask you directly just to make sure he wasn't making it up…" Aisha said. A sweet memory of a blushing Elsword running towards the camp from the river where he had his first date with Eve played in her mind. Elsword was shouting something as he approached the camp. Aisha can't remember what it was, but she was sure it was something happy. How sad that she didn't had that kind of thing happening to her. However, she wasn't going to let sadness overtake her again now.

"And… how far have you gone?" Aisha questioned. Now her playful face changed into a mixture of curiosity and seriousness.

"Far? As in a journey?"

"No. I mean far as in… you know. Doing couple things and stuff…" Aisha tried to elaborate. She couldn't bring herself to say it directly.

"Couple things?" Eve said, diving into a deep thought.

"Have you intimate? Like, in a more physical way?" Aisha finally said, hoping that Eve would be able to connect the dots.

"Oh, you meant that," Eve said. She was relieved that Aisha finally said something more coherent "Yeah. We did,"

"Seriously? How did it go?" The mage's eyes were wide as plates now.

"It went like it should."

Aisha sighed. Eve wasn't exactly the most eloquent speaker she knew. Despite the Nasod's incredible intelligence and her knowledge, Eve was a bit odd to speak to. Her lack of contact and her unwillingness to take part on most social interactions had left her in the dark when it comes to fluid conversations. More specifically, conversations about trivial and not so trivial stuff.

"Come on Eve, don't tell me that. I was asking you how did it go, not if you followed the manual or something.

Eve reconsidered her answer. Maybe telling her some details would help to sate her curiosity.

"Well. Our first interaction was a failure. Elsword was extremely nervous. For some reason he was acting so rigid I thought he was replaced by a poorly crafted Nasod. He seemed to be scared to even touch my skin, which didn't make sense since he was fine moments ago."

Aisha couldn't help but to laugh. An image of Elsword awkwardly standing in front of a naked Eve moving his hands like if he were some kind of crab floated in her mind.

"But did you do it in the end?" She finally asked after managing to calm down her burst of laughter.

"Yeah. He managed to calm down after a while with a little help from myself."

"Oh my… But when did that happen?"

"On Sander. One of the nights before we went to battle Karis on her huge behemoth."

"That's not so long ago… And did you enjoy it?"

Eve wasn't sure what to ask. The truth is that… it was a bit disappointing. Between Elsword's nervousness and the lack of experience of the two of them, that first time was a big letdown. He was scared that even the slightest thing would bother her, and she was confused about his sudden change in aptitude. The result was a clumsy, short and boring night which none of them wanted to talk about never again.

"It was ok."

"I see… I'm still surprised though. Considering how little you like contact with people, to be able to do that kind of thing."

"The truth is that I needed some effort to overcome that."

Eve decided to tell Aisha something else about their relationship. When Eve first joined the group, she was extremely wary of humans and most human related things. So much that she would even slap anyone who would try to touch her. The only exception were Elsword and soon after him the rest of the party. Eve wasn't sure why Elsword though. It may have been due to his innocent and childish demeanor back then that allowed Eve to see him in a harmless way, or maybe something else. When they started dating there was almost no physical contact between the two of them. Elsword knew that was a hassle for Eve, and she was grateful that he was taking things well about it. But as time passed, Elsword became more and more interested in more intimate contact.

The first step she has to overcome was something as simple as holding hands. A futile gesture in her eyes, but something that meant a lot for him. Still, she would always avoid such contact. The first time they did it, was before boarding their ship to Hamel. Elsword casually extend his hand to help Eve get onboard and she accepted the help. His hand was warm and tender. They didn't even realized it in that moment, but that was just her letting him touch her hands.

Then, already on Hamel came the second step. Kissing.

"Wait! You mean you dated for some months without even kissing once?!" Aisha said in a surprised tone, not believing what she just confessed.

"Yes. I'm aware that is strange, but it couldn't be helped,"

The idea of pressing each other's lips together wasn't that different from hand holding in Eve's head. However that soon felt like too less when she realized there was much more to kissing than that. It took them several tries. Elsword even had to endure a few slaps here and there. But somehow Eve managed to get over it. Elsword wouldn't kiss her in front of others though, something that Eve deemed a bit strange, but paid no mind to it at all.

And lastly was sex. She was aware of it, and knew it would arrive sooner or later if their relationship would keep going. It was just a matter of time before Elsword would suggest the idea. By that time, he was already a young adult. He must have been interested in it before but couldn't dare to suggest it. Eve remembers when he first mentioned it, he made sure to not be at slapping range.

Having sex was a wide stretch for her. When she was first asked about it, her first thought was that such thing was outrageously bold. Something indecent and that she shouldn't be doing at all.

"I told him that I wasn't ready for it, and at first he was fine with that. But I couldn't help but notice how he was a bit sad about it. I'm not sure what made me change my mind though, it just happen. We spend one night together on Sander for the first time and since then, doing it didn't bother me never again."

Aisha rolled in the bed. She had been listening the whole time, but her face went from curiosity to worry. She sighed once again and stood up.

"Eve. Do you love Elsword?"

The question seemed a bit out of place. It was obvious that he was her boyfriend, so Eve couldn't help but struggle when answering.

"Yes. Why would you ask that?"

"Are you sure you love him? Eve, you… seem like you don't feel anything at all for him." Aisha elaborated. Eve didn't said anything else, confused by her words "I've been watching both of you for a long time and I got the feeling that you don't exactly love him. To say it in your words. I feel like you only have this relationship with him because it feels logical."

That actually made sense to her. It was true that their relationship was the logical result of many events they went through together. But what does that have to do with loving or not?

"However, Eve. I think that what you feel towards him is not love. Is… willingness. You just want to do those things he wants to do because couples do it. From everything you told me, there is nothing that you actually wanted to do on your own. It was always Elsword wanting to get more intimate and you struggling to feel like doing it."

Aisha was right. Elsword was always the one moving ahead in their relationship. It wasn't her. Not only that, if it were for her, that relationship would just be a title over their names. _Couple_. Not his loved one.

"The truth is… Elsword had told me about this already. He's worried about your relationship Eve, so he asked me to speak with you. He thinks you're not happy with this relationship. That he's only imposing his selfish desires on you. I know you don't feel like he's doing it but… the truth is that you don't really want anything of this."

This realization was too sudden. Eve had never questioned the nature of her own relationship. Was she like that? Elsword think of her as a cold partner? Going over her interactions with him, she felt like it could be seen like that. She wasn't as efusive as other people, but that wasn't the only problem. She was distant, uncaring, independent. She didn't need Elsword for her own happiness, she just accepted going out with him because he asked her. The reason why he did that, was because Eve owed him a favor back then. She wouldn't have expected it to take them so far, but here they were now.

"I mean, your body doesn't burn for him right?" Aisha asked, turning around to look at Eve's room. Eve stared at her, maybe she had a hint on what was going on with her? "If I were dating someone. No. If I were someone girlfriend I would want to sleep in the same room that them. And if I couldn't I would at least have something on my room to resemble him. But look at yours."

Bolts. Nasod parts. Handwritten books on engineering. Spare parts. Tools. A girl's clothes.

Nothing to resemble him at all.

"Elsword has a picture of both of you next to his bed." Aisha said. She finally sit down again. The mage noticed how Eve had suddenly started to get anxious. "I mean, it's fine Eve. Elsword and you are dear friends to me, and I would be heartbroken if you two break up. It's a bit late, I'll better go to sleep."

Aisha walked out the room and closed the door quietly. It actually pained her a bit to tell all of that to her friend, but she was doing it for her sake. After what Elsword told her, there was no doubt that Eve wasn't feeling like she should. She may be the most intelligent member of the group… excluding Aisha herself of course, and also the most mature one, but her lack of experience on social interactions still made her appear like a fragile and delicate innocent girl.

"Ah, good evening Aisha." A voice said behind her, making her jump out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Chung coming her way. He was already on his pajamas. The dinner must have ended while they talked "Have you been with Eve? Is she alright?"

Chung seemed a bit worried for the Nasod. He had been like that ever since Elsword said she was feeling sick. Although he already changed into his pajamas, a cute set of blue shirt and pants decorated with clouds; he still had his hair combed in a weird fashion. Probably a suggestion from Rena, he combed all his hair backwards, clearing the view on his forehead. Maybe it was because she was used to see him with his bangs covering it, she felt like his forehead was a bit too big right now. But Aisha didn't disliked it. There was many things about Chung she couldn't dislike. She put up her best smile before answering to him.

"She's fine. Don't worry. But I think she's going to sleep now, so it's better if you wait until tomorrow to see her."

"Eh? Oh! Right. Yeah, I'll go back to my room," Chung said. His room was on the other way around the corridor. Surely he only came here to talk with her, but Aisha felt like it would be better to let Eve some breathing after that heavy talk.

* * *

"What do you think about it?"

Eve threw that question in the air. The only ones to hear it were her two loyal drones. They exchanged a questioning look before finally answering their mistress in their beeping language.

"My lady. We would always agree with you on your decisions," Remy said first. Moby waited for a moment before adding "I do think that miss Aisha has a point."

Both Eve and Remy stared at the black drone after what it said. Moby looked surprised, mainly for being the only one agreeing with Aisha.

"Don't listen to him, I think he needs some more repairs," Remy said, pushing Moby out of her view. The black drone complained in annoyance. Eve sighed, she asked Remy to wait and picked Moby in her arms.

"So do you think she's right?"

"I can't say for sure, my lady. But, I don't know one single reason you would have to love that man,"

That was a bit awful, coming from Moby, but Eve was left thinking. Reasons to love him. He's nice to her. Cares about her and is always helping her. And so is everyone else in the party.

"I'm only saying this for your own happiness, your majesty. But you don't need to listen to this drone," Moby excused itself after seeing its master debate with herself.

It was pretty late. The lights in the corridor were switched off, and the only lighting in the main hall came from the full moon entering the building through the skylights. Eve went out of her room, still wearing her casual attire. There was nobody in sight. She made sure to tell Moby and Remy to stay in her room before heading out.

The moonlight bathed the main hall in a bluish light, just enough to see your way through the corridors on the second floor. She walked downstairs and check the restaurant. There was still light in there, but the only customers remaining were Raven and Ciel. Ciel was chatting with one of the chefs while Raven napped on the bar with a red nose and ears. He probably had too many drinks. Eve couldn't see Elsword here, so she went back to the second floor.

She has made a decision. But there was something that she wanted to do test first. The fact that she didn't know in which room Elsword was staying did nothing more than remind her how bad their current situation was. Just another sign that Eve failed to see before.

She check the doors one by one. Next to her was Rena. Eve never had too much contact with her. Being an elf, she was more into nature and trees than Nasods. Rena was to kind and sweethearted to actually dislike Eve for being a Nasod, but she could tell that her presence somehow made the elf uncomfortable. Next was Lu and Ciel. So they got a single room for the two of them. Eve did not know what to think about them. They just joined the team and said they would be helping them from there onwards but… Elesis was next to them. She was Elsword older sister. Elesis was a brave warrior. When she found out that Elsword and Eve were dating, Eve felt like Elesis hated her or something. Aisha said that she was just being overprotective. That was a thing of the past though. Now Elesis was really kind to Eve and always looks happy to see them together.

Aisha was next. Eve saw light from beneath her door. She must be awake yet. Eve felt like coming in to talk with her about what she was going to tell Elsword, but, after grabbing the door knob, she decided to let it for other day. As Aisha said, she would be sad if something bad were to happen to the pair.

Finally, she saw a plate with the name _Elsword_ on it. She took a deep breath. It wasn't that far from her room. She slowly opened the door. The lights were out on the other side. An orange glow entering the room through the window, coming from the melted rocks of the volcano. It gave the room a mystical appealing. Everything was covered in an orangish shadow. Elsword's room wasn't too different from hers. There was a minibar instead of an extra desk though, and unlike her room, Elsword had his drawer opened and its contents all over the ground around it. The mirror on the drawer door was turned just to show Eve's reflection next to the bed. Eve saw him on his bed. Sleeping peacefully. Turning around, she locked the door with care not to wake him up.

Her body was fine. No burning whatsoever. Something that she already guessed. She wondered if Aisha said those words on purpose or if it was just a coincidence. Whatever it was, it only confirmed her lack of passion for Elsword. Eve saw something on his table. A picture of them. Elsword asked Remy to take it when they were on the boat to Hamel. It was a nice picture. Eve was sitting on the desk's railing and Elsword was hugging her from behind. He was smiling while looking at the drone. Eve, however, was staring into the distance with an emotionless face, something that almost looked melancholic now.

Eve felt a bit nervous. She made her way next to the bed. It was a pity to wake him up seeing his peaceful face, but Eve couldn't wait until tomorrow to find out one last thing. She quietly removed her shirt. With it still on her arms, she looked for a place to let it. The only thing she saw, was a pile of used clothes from Elsword. With the same care, she took of her bra. Her white chest got a darker tone from the lava's light. Seeing her bare figure on the mirror made her instinctively cover herself. Something a bit useless, being alone with someone that was sleeping. She finally pulled down her panties and let them with the rest of the clothes.

She slowly got herself under the sheets, carefully hugging Elsword as she moved on top of him. He groaned at the sudden weight on his body.

"Elsword," Eve whispered into his ear, with a soft and calm voice.

His eyes slowly opened. He blinked and flinched seeing her face so close.

"Eve. You scared me. What are you-?" Elsword started to say, but was cut off mid sentence once Eve moved closer. She caressed his lips with a soft kiss. Her hands trailed down his shoulders and his arms, looking for his hands beneath the covers. His hands were bigger than hers. They used to be soft and tender, but with every battle a new scar would appear on them. They still had their warm feeling, even with the callous parts from where he holds his blade. His knuckles were also redder than the rest of the fingers from punching his enemies, and there was a lot of ash and soot beneath his fingers from crawling on the ground. Eve took those hard hands and pressed them against her chest. Elsword eyes widened seeing his partner naked.

His hands ran from her chest to her sides. They were rough, having lost all the softness they once had. But he still caressed her skin with care. Eve's skin was like silk, it felt like a balsam on his hands. She left his hands to wander on their own and laid closer to him. In silence, she started opening his pajamas' shirt. His tonified chest started to become exposed. He changed a lot in so little time. His body went from that of a kid to a man in no time. Eve was amazed. She ran her hands over his muscles, bending to kiss his collarbone. Elsword was still unsure of what to do. This sudden behaviour was really unexpected.

"Eve. Do you want to…?"

"Aisha told me what has been bothering you," Eve said, sitting on his legs. The light from the lava only covered half her body, making one side of hers to shine in a beautiful tone while the other was just a shadow. Elsword bathed his eyes on this view. The light traced a line from the blue jewel on her forehead all the way down to her waist. The covers slowly dropped once she rose up.

The half view of her neck. White as snow and soft as silk. The light creating a shadow on her clavicle that continued between her breasts. The line continued down, curving to illuminate her belly and disappearing beneath her navel. She was beautiful. The prettiest thing Elsword had ever seen. He could barely keep his hands from reaching to her, being the important issue she was about to reveal the only thing keeping him composed.

"I just realized that our relationship is a fake… I know you love me and… believe me when I saw I thought I loved you Els. But as she said…" Eve bit her lips. She was expecting a sad look appearing on Elsword's face or something like that. But instead he smiled at her.

"I know Eve. I know you better than you think. I always knew this would happen, I just wasn't expecting you to tell me in this… way."

"There's one last thing I want to test," Eve explained. She bend again, reaching for his face. They shared a short kiss "Would you bear with me for this night?"

Eve rose again. She flipped her silver mane over her shoulders and ran her hands down her body. She turned slightly, just enough to let the light bathe her whole chest. She was proud of this body. And she always took good care of her. Elsword was the only person that could see her like this. Unlike him, she didn't had a single scar. Nothing to ruin her perfect white skin. Elsword finally let his hand reach to her. Feeling each inch of her body with love and care. From the curves of her waist to the delicacy of her breasts. Eve leaned on him again, planting plentiful kisses on his chest. She moved her hips over his waist, slowly moving them in circles.

Carefully, without rushing any of it, Eve removed his shirt. The muscled torso was exposed for her to tease. While he had the body of a man, there was no hair at all on his chest. Something that annoyed him but that Eve was grateful for. Unlike his hands, his muscles were way softer, even if no tender at all. Elsword decided to sit as well, holding Eve by her buttocks and going for a kiss. She threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. First they lips meet each other, and then they played with their tongues. A drooling dance that went on for a little while, before Elsword finally pulled away to breath. Eve cleaned her lips with the back of her hand and went ahead again, this time looking for sweeter and softer kisses. Elsword felt something creeping around his waist. A single hand made its way between his pants and the bare skin. At first her cold hand made him flinch, but it quickly warmed up. His manly parts were in her hands now, she played with them for a little, teasing and caresing it. He was starting to feel hard. And she noticed it as well. Eve stopped the kissing to focus on his lower body. Still inside his pants, she gradually turned her teasing and caresses into a slow massage. It wasn't really intense, but enough to be enjoyable. Elsword didn't want to be lazy now, and followed his partner, moving his hand to her waist and feeling her soft skin. There was a distinct moisture in it as well as a warm feeling going all the way around those lower lips. They first appear closed in a rounded inviting crevice, but as Elsword caressed her, her body began to warm up. It slowly started to open, showing a pink and red layer in the middle of the white skin. It was like a blooming flower.

But, as enjoyable as the foreplay was, both of them were already impatient for the main dish. Eve finally pulled down his pants. His waiting member greeted her springing into view from the hem of his pajamas. She closed near to it, carefully giving it a kiss. Elsword shuddered, he sat up and reached for her back, bringing Eve closer in a tight embrace. There was a brief contact on their intimate parts. Short, but enough to spark a subtle moan on Eve's lips. Elsword lean on his back, making room for her to get on top. She quickly got on her knees with Elsword in between. Her body was ready, she used her hands to line up his mast and slowly let her hips go down. First there was pressure against her pink flesh. A brief rough feeling that lead into a hot caress. She kept going down. Soft skin rubbing against her, she bite her lip while passing half the way. Finally, their hips touched again. Eve let out a moan with a long breath. Elsword got a hold of her waist, ready to help her movements.

Eve rose above Elsword. The light shone on her again. The orange light bathed half her face and her small and firm chest. The two pink nipples perfectly decorating them casted a tiny shadow on her skin. The light going down her navel and stopping at the point where their bodies were now connected. She let her hands rest on his knees and slowly began moving. Small movements that traced a circle going up and down. Enough to make the stimulating feeling from their contact send shivers down their bodies. The burning hot and moist interior of her body being wrapped around the hard and swollen member drove them into a sea of pleasure. Eve started letting out her shy moans that encouraged Elsword to put some more effort to it, moving his own hips to add to the intensity of the moment. While her voice kept getting louder, Eve abandoned her sitting position to lean towards Elsword, resting her hands on his shoulders and letting him be the one to move. He soon started to groan, moving their hips at an even faster way.

Elsword decided to move from his position. He gently moved Eve to lay on the bed, being the one above her now. Lifting her legs, he separated them to have a full view of her excited flower. Letting them rest on his shoulders, Elsword slowly advanced with his own mast under the impatient look of his partner. He missed the first attempt, sliding over her lips. Trying again, he finally managed to connect. Piercing her bud once more, Elsword leaned closer to her, pushing her legs into a pretty complicated position. It would be painful for someone not as nimble as her, but the position was perfect for his plans. He started moving again with a bigger strength this time. Eve moaned with every strike. The impulse from each assault made her waist spring back and for, grinding his tool against her insides. He leaned even closer to her, intertwining their hands above her head. Elsword went straight to her breasts, placing one of her tiny pink nipples in his mouth. To say that every inch of her body was as sweet as sugar wouldn't be enough. He locked his lips on the wrinkled aureola and teased with his tongue the erect nub without ever stopping his continuous movements. Elsword felt Eve trying to move her hands as her back began to arch, but he held them in place, switching for the other nipple as well as he gave his strikes more strength.

Their hips would make a slapping sound every time they encounter, sending Eve's waist back and forth with the recoil. He finally let go of her hands and supported himself on the bed. He started slamming her hips faster, feeling satisfaction with every growing moan, with her satisfied groanings or with the lustful gaze she had. But Elsword wasn't quiet as well. Accompanying his every movements with long moans, he grabbed her buttocks to help him reach a deeper connection. Feeling her body pierced with such strength and intensity, Eve couldn't stop her hands from roughly crawling on his back. Her nails let a reddish trail with every pounding, something that Elsword didn't mind at all, as he continued doing his thing.

Their voices went louder, their movements synchronized to perfection, their bodies were so close it was hard to tell them apart now. It all spiraled into a climaxing orgasm. His movements gradually stopped and her hands slowly let go of his back. Elsword carefully pulled out his pole, leaving a white sticky strand still connecting their bodies. He let out a long breath and fell to her side, clearly exhausted. Eve rolled next to him, embracing Elsword from the side. They stared at each other for a while before he finally speaked.

"So, what does this mean?"

Eve sighed. Her body was cold. Her hips were hot. Her nipples burned and her lips ached for a kiss, but her body was cold. She didn't burn for him. This was the first time she would even be the one taking the initiative about having sex.

"Do you think this was something I wanted to do?" Eve questioned. Elsword seemed to think about it. It took him a short while, but enough to make Eve slightly impatient.

"To be honest, you even said there was something you wanted to try."

So this was it. Not even this time she did it out of pure desire. On a whim. By a mere selfish desire. It was but a test, to see if her body burning up every night has something to do with him, which did not.

"I think… we should give us some time," Eve finally declared.

* * *

Elsword took it quite well. Maybe it was true he was actually concerned about it. Maybe he was even happy that Eve made up her mind. She just woke up after a short rest. It was still night. Elsword was quietly sleeping. Eve slid out of bed and got dressed up in silence. She felt a bit sad for him. She wondered if she handled the break up well. After telling him to take some time, they decided it could be better to finish the relationship right away. Though both of them agreed, Eve felt a weird uneasiness about it. Normally a human would be devastated for having their long term relationship finished.

It was bothering to not know this kind of things. But this wouldn't slow her. Eve was decided to fix these errors. Taking Aisha's words to value, she exited the room. Her body burns for someone every night, and she would find out who they are.

* * *

_**So that was it, I hope you liked it so far. As I said, it may take long for this fic to be updated, but you can read my other works meanwhile :D**_

_**You may noticed that this was a lot more descriptive than my other works. I'm currently practicing for one of the fics I have planned so: What do you think of it? Please tell me your thoughts :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a bit embarrassing, I had this chapter almost finished since July and I thought I already posted it until I finally check it to write the next one. So, here it is, the next one should take only a few days to be posted, or so I hope haha.**_

* * *

The next day felt weird. Eve would come across Elsword many times and after exchanging looks both of them would realize that they were in an awkward situation. They relationship felt sort but for some reason both of them found it hard to act like it was over. It was like if they had forgotten how they used to behave before starting it. Actually, they could barely tell, since they usually say they always behaved like that.

"You seem to be handling it well,"

Eve snapped out of her daydreaming. Chung was next to her, tying up his shoes and preparing to step on the tennis court. One of the activities organized by the inn. Although interesting, exercising near a lava river didn't seemed like the best option for relaxation. But that didn't stop Chung from asking Eve to join as a way to get her head out of Elsword related thoughts. Something that wasn't going to work if he keeps bringing it up every five minutes. The tennis court wasn't nothing special. Built on the backyard of the inn it used to be pretty popular when many people from Sander used to visit the town. But now it was mostly abandoned all year around. Maybe the Sander tourists will come back now that the demons have been purged…

Eve followed the young boy into the game. Both of them had changed into tennis clothes, which were just a fully white set of top and skirt, or short for him. With her racket on hand, Eve glanced over the different tracks. She saw Elsword in one of them, playing with Aisha. Eve didn't want to look at him, so her eyes moved to Aisha, who was about to serve. She never striked Eve as a sporty woman, but Aisha did moved with some kind of ease on the tennis court. The way she lift herself of the ground just enough to curve the ball into a more difficult serving angle or how easy she would anticipate the direction of Elsword's counters was somewhat interesting to see.

"Eve!"

For the second time today, Chung brought her back from her own thoughts. He had been waiting for her with the ball in his hands. She apologized and nodded to him. Chung was decent playing tennis. Unfortunately for Eve, it was a pretty boring sport. After a few exchanges, she was able to precisely narrow the direction of the ball basing her calculations on Chung's position, hitting angle and tendencies. The data regarding the ball travelling speed and direction was being shown into a neatly ordered blue and white interface on her own eyes that overlapped with what she was seeing. Of course, abusing her augmented reality capabilities in such a friendly match could be easily considered a tryhard, but it allowed her to set the game aside and dive in her own thoughts.

"Alright, it's enough…" Chung said, leaning over his own knees to recover his breath. Scoring against Eve proved to be impossible now. He already guessed she was using some of her Nasod tricks, but still, his own physical condition allowed his own score to remain mostly intact, making the game a close victory for her with just a single ball on her favor.

"I'll be going back inside then, this temperature is starting to get uncomfortable," Eve answered, already leaving the racket on the field locker and making her way back to the inn. Although she didn't invite him, Chung make sure to follow her quickly. The way back to the inn was long enough to make it feel a bit awkward.

"How are you feeling?"

"I was able to think about some stuff while I was playing, so I guess I'm fine. I already told you to stop worrying, both Elsword and I are Ok with the current situation,"

Chung wasn't really satisfied with the answer, but he couldn't ask anything more when Eve separated from him to go into the girls changing rooms. His company wasn't unappreciated. But it was starting to be overwhelming. Eve did wanted to have some time alone. But for some reason, when she was alone she would feel a extrange uneasiness on her chest. Probably loneliness, or maybe an urge to let something out. Whatever it was, Chung wasn't the most appropriate person to rely for such a thing. Not like Eve had someone appropriate though.

His intentions were pretty obvious for her. Eve always felt like he was more emotionally invested with her than whit any other girl. And he looked visibly pained every time she would show any kind of affection towards Elsword during their time together. Guessing that now that they broke up his hopes for a romance got fueled was easy for her. What wasn't easy, was deciding how she should feel about it.

Humans usually comment that you should wait some time before starting a new relationship, but Eve never knew why. If you want to start a new one, why wait? It's not like there's going to be something telling you that you waited long enough.

As she was entering the locker room, she ran into Elesis and Rena, who just got changed into tracksuit for who knows what reason. Eve surely wasn't interested in doing any more sporty activities in Lanox. She already got enough of it for the entire week. She didn't waste any more time before removing her sweaty tennis clothes. Getting rid of them felt a little bit relieving. She couldn't wait to get in the showers and refresh herself with a nice cold bath.

She hadn't put a foot into the shower section when she heard the door opening. Her first reflex was to cover herself with a towel, just to find out that it was Aisha entering the room.

"Oh, sorry for surprising you," The mague apologized, seeing Eve barely making it to cover herself in time.

"Don't worry, sometimes I forgot that this is a girls only room…"

Aisha was quick to take off her uniform. Unsure of what to do or say, Eve just stood there, waiting for the water to fill the bath. She heard a bunch of clothes hitting the bottom of a basket and looked back to see Aisha walking into the showers fully naked. The sweat from the exercise made her skin shine, she casually walked next to Eve.

"Are you preparing the bathtub? I think I'll do with just a shower though,"

"It's fine, we can share it if you want," Eve suggested. The bathtub in the changing room was more like a small pool rather than an ordinary one. Big enough to fit an entire team, and equipped with all kinds of water streams and neat accessories, it was befitting of the luxurious inn. Like most of the stuff, it was made of pure white marble. Eve started to find their obsession with white a bit extrange, considering the ashes filled area they were in.

Aisha took her on the offer. A shower would be enough, but maybe Eve just wanted to talk. Something she almost regret when her feet touch the water and she realized it was cold.

"D-Did you forget to warm the water?" She questioned with a joking tone.

"No, I wanted a refreshing bath… my apologies, but why don't you try it?" Eve said, casually walking past her. She entered the waters with a steady pace, yet in such a gracious manner that the water surface didn't even broke. After watching her, Aisha let out a sight and tried it. Although it was cold, it wasn't freezing. It was more like a lukewarm thing. Maybe she just felt it cold because of the residual heat from the exercise. The bathtub had some handy steps that allowed her to enter little by little. Of course her dive wasn't as majestic as Eve's, but she confidently moved forward.

"So? Take a seat," Eve suggested, motioning to her side. There was a small surface beneath the water that circled the entire bath to seat. Aisha looked at it and carefully tried to submerge herself. Going waist deep was easy, but the cold water on her belly and back felt a little too intense. She did managed to seat, but it took her some attempts.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I could cut diamonds with my nipples," Aisha jokingly said, but after seeing Eve's confused face she also added "It's fine, I'm not used to this though,"

Her joke was supposed to bright up the ambience, but instead forced an awkward silence between the two. Eve's sense of humor was too hard for her to handle. After many failed attempts to start a conversation, Aisha finally managed to say something.

"Where you having fun with Chung earlier?"

"I wouldn't call it fun, but I guess boring is also not correct. His tennis skills are good, you could say he's good at any kind of ball game, but my mind was elsewhere while we were playing. You, on the other hand, are really good at it, from what I've seen."

"Oh, you saw me…" Aisha laughed nervously "The truth is that I actually like tennis and I used to play a lot when I was younger. But Elsword was not that great opponent, he thinks he can muscle his way through everything, including tennis,"

"I know what you mean, but you would be surprised if you knew how insecure he can be."

"Oh, could this be… Eve wants to blow some steam by roasting him?" Aisha thought to herself, waiting for Eve to let out some details.

"He would easily get insecure over many different things, and I had to reassure him day and night. If you think he's annoying when he's acting all impetuous, just way until you see him questioning nearly every decision he makes…"

Aisha couldn't help but to laugh. Eve let out a sigh. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all. It will take her some time to be back to her old self, but she was getting there.

"And what about you and… him?" Eve asked.

"I gave up. He can go to hell for all I care," Aisha bruntly answered. Eve wasn't expecting it, specially after so many time pursuing her love interest, but there she was. Aisha didn't seemed bothered at all when saying it. It may have felt like taking a weight off her shoulders to abandon her chase "I mean, he's after another girl who barely pays attention to him, and I just realized I was doing the same stupid thing so…"

Aisha stood up. Eve watch her wet figure move out of the waters and decided to follow her. They had been in the water for a long time already. She snapped her fingers, and Moby and Remy appeared through a blue portal, already carrying a towel and her brush. They carefully left the towel on her shoulders and helped her comb her hair. The black drone straightening her hair and the white one brushing it. Aisha looked at her with a combination of fascination and envy.

"It must be nice to have your underlings do that for you," She said, browsing through her stuff on the locker to get her own brush out.

"They can help you too if you want," Eve said, ordering both her drones to assist Aisha. She struggled a bit at first, but soon realized that both her drones were surprisingly careful with her hair. The only problem is that, once they finished, she was looking exactly like Eve.

"Oh, my apologies, I forgot they only know how to do my own hair,"

"Ah, don't worry, I kind of like it," Aisha said with a laugh, checking her hair on the mirror "I might keep it for today."

They finally get dressed and stepped out of the changing room. Just as she turned around the corner, she found Chung standing there. He looked at the two of them with an awkward expression.

"It took you long enough," He complained, looking at Eve. She was perplexed, Eve didn't realize she was supposed to met with him after changing, but maybe it was logical, considering they were chatting before going in.

"My apologies, we were taking a bath, should we go have lunch then?" She suggested. Aisha looked at Chung with a weird face. Eve couldn't decipher what it meant, but she just grunted something and turned around to leave.

"No thanks, I told Elsword I would be eating with him," Aisha said on her way out.

"Was she wearing her hair like you?" Chung questioned, watching Aisha leave.

They walked into the dining hall. There was a bunch of people here already. One of them came straight towards her as she entered. Elesis, Elsword's older sister of all people. Eve wasn't sure what to expect, the older sister was seriously overprotective of her little brother, it took Eve some time for Elesis to stop looking at her with a trace of killing intent in her eyes, but after she got over that, Elesis had been very kind to her.

"Hey, Eve… So… Hum…" She started to say, feeling troubled to find the appropriate words, Eve stood there, not sure if she should say something to her first or just cover herself "I'm sorry about how things turned out with my brother, he can be a bit dumb sometimes. I hope he wasn't mean to you or anything,"

Luckily, it seemed like she wasn't here as a enraged mama bear.

"Oh, he wasn't. And it wasn't his fault either," Eve answered "It was me… I was no good for this relationship so we decided to end it before any of us would get hurt."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, if you need anything you know where I am," Elesis said, waving off and walking out the room. Eve felt relieved, if Elesis had been angry about their break up she would be a handful, but it seems that the old sister was starting to let go of her puppy.

Dinner was… boring. They tried their best to put up the best menu they could, but Eve was simply too distracted to actually enjoy her food. The perfectly cooked and finely seasoned Salmon wasn't enough to catch her appetite anymore, when they were still half done with dinner, she already excused herself.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Chung asked.

"No, it's fine. You should finish your dinner, I want to rest a bit," Eve replied. Chung sat back with a sigh and watched Eve leave the dining hall.

It was happening again. Maybe she didn't notice because she was distracted until now but her body was still heating up. She hurried her way to her room and once inside she made sure to lock the door. A cold shower might help, but she wasn't feeling like taking one, specially after having taken a bath already. She shook the hem of her dress, trying to get some fresh air into her chest, but feeling frustrated with it she ended up taking the entire thing off.

She dropped herself on the bed, spreading her arms and legs as she slowly breathed in and out. It seemed to have calmed down a bit. Her heart was also pounding hard. It was an strange sensation.

Almost as if it was waiting, someone knocked on her door. Eve didn't felt like answering, but she was afraid they might worry if she doesn't say anything.

"I'm busy," was all that she said, hoping for however was on the other side to go away.

"Eve, it's me," Elsword said from the other side "I wanted to check on you since I saw you skipping dinner again… May I come in?"

It was like a sudden spark. Eve found herself already walking towards the door to unlock it. She just stopped in time. Realizing she was naked. Not to mention that this was probably the worse time to get Elsword in the room.

"I'm not visible right now Elsword. But don't worry, I'm fine. I wasn't that hungry that's why I went to bed already,"

"Oh, I see. Well, see you later then,"

She listened his footsteps growing quieter until she was certain that Elsword was gone. Eve walked back to her bed and plumbed in it once more. The heat stop, but she was feeling a hard to describe sensation. It was like frustration, or anxiety. She found it hard to just lay on bed and do nothing. Trying to close her eyes and sleep wouldn't work either. She started to roll on her bed, which only made things worse. She finally got out of bed and put on her robe. With a sigh, she left her room.

It was already midnight, on her way to the bathroom she came across many of her teammates, already heading for their beds. Everyone seemed tired from doing absolutely nothing during the day. She did her best to put on her poker face to greet them.

The cold shower did help her. Her body was still hot, but now it was bearable. And she was left with the fresh sensation all over her skin. As she walked back to her room, she came across Aisha's door. She saw the thin light squeezing through the bottom and decided to knock on it.

"Who's there?" The mage asked from the other side.

"Eve. May I come in?"

"Yeah, it's open," Aisha announced.

Eve wasn't going to see anybody tonight, but she felt like chatting with Aisha for a bit. After the nice time they had together earlier today, Eve felt like she would help her feel a bit better. When she stepped in the room, she was greeted with quite the delightful sight. Aisha was sitting by her window. Wide open, the page was kneeled on a chair, leaning over the ledge. She was wearing a pink night robe that was way too short on the waist. Eve could see half her underwear as well as her hips poking below the nightrobe. It had a cute white finishing around the gem that blended in with the coupling panties. And it's two thin suspenders allowed a wide sight of the mages white shoulders. She slowly turned around to gesture Eve to move closer. The night breeze pushed her locks in front of her face. She gracefully pulled them over her ear, and greeted Eve with a smile.

"How are you doing? I saw you leaving dinner early tonight," Aisha asked, staring into the distance again now that Eve was at her side. Eve joined her, leaning on the ledge as well. Thought Lanox is generally a hot place, this night a soft cold breeze was blowing from somewhere, feeling like a kind rest on this ash filled vulcano.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like eating more," Eve explained. It was true, most of it. She didn't felt like talking with Aisha about her overheating problem. Not that she would know about it either. As far as Eve knows Aisha is not a Nasod engineer. Aisha leaned towards her, giving her a curious smile. Although Eve got to see something more. As Aisha moved towards her, the thin bracers of the robe allowed it to hung just enough for the Nasod to catch a glimpse of her pinky cherries.

"That robe…" Eve started to say, but she stopped half sentence, not feeling like telling Aisha she could see her privates "You look really good on it."

Aisha was taken by surprise. Her face grow red as she looked away, snatching the mouthwatering sight from Eve. She didn't said anything right away but finally muttered something that sounded like a _thank you_ before explaining:

"I bought it for… you know… _him_. But, since he won't be seeing it anymore I felt like it would be a waste to throw it out and…"

"Well, he would fall head over heels for you if he were to see you like that," Eve added.

Aisha had to look away again. Eve could see the tip of her ears reddening as she slowly turned around to look at her.

"You are a bit too kind Eve. I told you most people doesn't really think I'm even attractive…" The mage shulked, burying half her face on her crossed arms.

"But you are. That's what I think," Eve added. She wasn't sure why, it just felt right to say so.

Honestly, Eve wasn't sure what makes a person attractive or not. But even she can imagine that not being able to take one's eyes off someone is a clear sign of attractiveness. Aisha looked at her with a half embarrassed half entertained look on her eyes.

"Come on Eve, stop pampering me." Aisha said, jokingly punching Eve on her shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm merely stating the truth," Eve said, moving next to Aisha. The mage had to back up a bit, feeling Eve's face too close.

"Ok, ok, you're saying that I'm hot then? I don't really believe you, I feel like you're just saying it to make me feel better," Aisha said. Her sulky tone was gone, but she still sounded a bit hurt.

Something clicked in Eve's mind. She wasn't sure what caused it. It may have been her recent break up. Her overheating problem. Aisha's night robe or a random combination of them, but Eve felt like having the exact perfect words for Aisha.

"Then let me show it to you," She said. Eve moved closer to her. The moment Aisha looked at her, confused about what she meant, Eve took both her hands between hers and started approaching the mage with closing eyes. Aisha freeze up for a moment, before suddenly coming back to her senses. Her first reaction was to try and move away, which was a problem since she was kneeling in a chair. She lost her balance and started to feel backwards, wildly throwing her hands at something to held onto dear life.

She failed to do so, falling with her butt in the ground. It hurt quite a bit, and as she rubbed the hurted area, she realized there was something in her hand. Looking back at Eve she discovered that what was in her hand was the belt of her sleeping gown. The thin cloth slid open and fell down her shoulders. Aisha found herself staring at her naked friend.

Eve didn't mind the gown being removed. It was by accident, but it suited the scene. Aisha slowly got back up and she seemed about to say something, but she was too slow. Eve lifted her face and, slowly; she gave Aisha a soft and light kiss, it wasn't filled with passion or lust, it felt like a sweet caress. When Eve finally moved away, Aisha stood frozen. Not sure what to do, say or think. All she could do was slowly move backwards until bumping with the bedside. She let herself drop on her bed, staring at Eve with wide eyes. Eve waited, wondering if Aisha was going to say something, but since nothing came out of her lips, Eve felt like going for them again.

Eve moved fast, crawling on top of her bed and planting another sweet kiss on her lips. Aisha jumped in surprise and she moved back a bit. At that moment, Eve felt like it was some kind of game and she pursued her, reaching the surprised girl and giving her another kind caress on her lips. This went on a few more times until Aisha finally bumped into the bed head. Trapped between the wall and Eve's red lips, she waited for the Nasod to press her lips on her again looking like a scared stray kitty.

And the kiss arrived again. It was a soft and innocent kiss, no tongue or any imposing movement, Eve let her lips rest against Aisha's enjoying the soft and fluffy texture and the little reactions of her friend. Aisha finally relaxed her tense body. It was starting to feel nice. Eve's lips were soft and tender. They left a lingering sweet flavor on her own. Giving in to the moment, Aisha indulged herself on such a treat until Eve finally stopped. Aisha immediately put a hand on her mouth.

She was shocked. Aisha would have never expected Eve to behave like that. Not only that, she wouldn't expect herself to act like that as well. She was confused. Many things swirled in her head as she stared at Eve. Wishing for her to say something. Whatever. As long as it would break this asphyxiating silence.

"I think it's a bit late, I should go back to my room…" Eve stated. Seeing Aisha so unresponsive, she just made her way to the door and walked away.

Aisha was confused. Her heart was pounding fast, almost as if her chest were about to burst. The lingering warm sensation in her lips remained there for a few moments more, until it finally turned into a single memory on her head. She didn't know what happened. But that kiss was… special.

She never thought of her friend like that. She always thought that Eve was only interested in her own machines and stuff like that, but after what happened today, Aisha felt like this Eve wasn't the same Nasod she knew years ago.

Despite the fact that she just abandoned her unrelenting chase of her desired boy. Despite the fact that Eve is a girl. And even despite the fact that she never would have expected Eve to kiss her like that; Aisha felt like she… enjoyed it.

Her lips were soft and tender. They moved against hers with delicacy and care. The way Eve snatched some kisses from her was like someone trying to get close to a scared animal. Although Aisha didn't have any room to run off to, even if she wanted.

"Was Eve even being serious?" Aisha wondered to herself.

Back in her room, Eve felt things going wrong again. Her body temperature was as high as earlier and her anxious feeling had returned. Moby and Remy appeared through her blue portal. The black drone made its way to the window, were it pretended not to listen the other two as he had been previously ordered.

"Maybe I messed up," Eve considered removing her clothes and dropping on the bed. Remy attempted to cool her down with a small fan that the drone could hardly swing "I got carried away. If Aisha is offended about what I did, she's in her right to be…"

But even as she said that, Eve was feeling her lips with the tips of her fingers. The soft and sweet touch of her friend's lips still lingered there. Just thinking about it made her want to go back and enjoy it some more. But for the sake of their friendship, Eve quickly shook this idea out of her mind.

"My lady, analisis on your current state hasn't uncovered new results yet," Remy announced, finally letting the fan go and calling Moby to her side "Should we reset the analisis?"

"No," Eve said. She wasn't an idiot. After what happened today it was obvious what was going on. These sudden hot flashes, her new unknown feelings towards the people around her and that unexplainable assault on her friend. Eve had deducted that those were just a secondary effect of her repressed cravings.

Cravings that even she wasn't aware off. Or maybe she was, and just ignored them as some coincidence. Thinking about them seemed to be the cause of her rising temperature. She knew humans go through a similar state, she just never experienced it herself. It may have been aggravated by the amount of time she spent ignoring her deep desires.


End file.
